Dreams and Realizations
by Aseret
Summary: What if Buffy went to Tara for some help and advice, and what if she got a lot more then she expected. Takes place a day after ‘Crush’ Spuffyness One Shot


Title: Dreams and Realizations

Author: Aseret

Summary: What if Buffy went to Tara for some help and advice, and what if she got a lot more then she expected. Takes place a day after 'Crush' Spuffyness

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, they belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS… and possibly the actors who play them :P hehe

Author's Note: This is NOT a Buffy/Tara, even though the summary makes it sounds like it :) Also, it may be a little sappy but that's who I am :D

And As Always Please Review..

"I love you, you're all I bloody think about, dream about. Your in my gut your in my throat, I'm drowning in you Summers, I'm drowning in you," and then he waited as he just stood there mere inches apart from where she was chained up and stared at her beautiful face drinking in everything he just said. It was the longest 20 seconds of his unlife.

"You love me?" she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes," he whispered, moving closer to her and cupped her cheek "Please, I know it's a long shot, to be with you. I know it's an awful lot to ask you to accept this right away, right now, or to return and sort of feeling for me at all. But all I'm asking is for a crumb; just a little hope that maybe, someday, there's a chance for us."

"A chance? A chance for us? To what? Be together only to have you leave and be all-evil on me? I don't think so. What is it you really want, Spike? Just tell me and get this over with now. None of this crap, just tell me and get it over with! What is it you want?"

"To love you, please. That's all I want. I won't go evil on you, I swear. I've changed, I'm different now, I swear. I won't leave you either, I stuck with Dru for over 100 years, you think I'll leave you that easily when I love you 100 times more then I loved Dru?" At this comment Dru let out a little saddened cry, but Spike chose to ignore it and continued on pleading his case. "I'm not peaches or solider boy, Buffy, I swear. It'll be better. I could make you so happy, just please, give me the chance," he begged.

"Never!"

"No, don't say that. Never say never!"

"Never, Spike, never, never, never, never!"

"Why, huh? What do you have to lose?"

"I have - I have - my friends! And my family. They would hate me."

"If they were your real friends, they could never hate you, no matter what you do. And besides, your mum likes me just fine, the Bit too, always has. So, again I ask, what do you have to lose?"

"I have – I have," she struggled for something to think of, before giving in completely. "I have nothing," she said barely above a whisper.

"That's right, nothing. So please just say you'll give me a chance, please just say yes, and make me the happiest man in the world," he smiled up at her slightly, and could tell that she also remembered where the quote came from. He had used that quote hoping that she would remember what it was like to be together, how happy they were.

"Oh, Spike of course it's yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! I love you so much!"

"Oh Buffy, do you know how happy you've made me! I can't wait to be with you pet, I'm gonna show you the world, I swear, take you everywhere I will, to Paris, England, you would absolutely love France. You'll see pet, we're gonna be together forever."

* * *

"Is that really what he's dreaming?" Buffy asked, while looking down at the lower level of his crypt, where she stood chained to the wall just yesterday.

"Sure is," Tara whispered, "Is-is that what happened?"

"Almost," Buffy replied, "some things are different, he didn't say all that, never really gave him the chance I guess. Also some stuff is, you know, missing."

"Th-that wasn't the way it ended either was it?"

"No, definitely not."

"So, he re-really lo-loves you then, it's not some joke, or an el-elaborate plan to-to kill you."

"Doesn't seem so, does it?" Buffy half laughed.

"Well, wh-what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I- don't- know what to do. What would you do?"

"I would follow my heart. Do you think you could love him?"

"No, I don't. I really don't."

"With all do respect, ha-have you even tried?"

"I haven't even tried to try. But how can I? Everyone would hate me. What would they think?"

"They wouldn't care, Buffy. Love is love. If you're happy then everyone will be glad to see it."

"So, you don't think Xander would completely flip his lid? You think he wouldn't hate me?"

"I think over a little time he would accept it. If you were happy, he couldn't take that away from you, and you wouldn't lose him."

"I remember when Spike and I were engaged due to Willow's 'Will Be Done' spell. He was kinda fine with it. But, maybe that's because he knew it was a spell."

"See, Buffy, everyone won't make this a big of a deal as you think they will."

"Thanks Tara, for doing the spell, for talking to me. I think I've made up my mind now."

"No problem. So, do-do you mind if I ask, wh-what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make him the happiest man in the world."

The End


End file.
